


Talk Too Much

by ranvirn47



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cole has a big dick, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Jay is loud during sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranvirn47/pseuds/ranvirn47
Summary: Cole and Jay come back from a mission, brimming in sexual tension, and arguing with each other about Jay's recklessness. Jay challenges Cole to shut him up. Cole finds an entertaining way to do so.-sexual content! proceed at ur own disclosure ;)
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 151





	Talk Too Much

“I'm just saying, I had it all under control!” Jay argued. “You _know_ I could've handed it!”

“Just drop it Jay,” Cole murmured. The mission had been complete and they were already back at the bounty, resting. Or at least, Cole would be, but Jay was still talking. 

“No! I _won't_ drop this. You always do this Cole. You think you can just order me around, or do things your way. You never trust me enough to do things how _I_ want to.”

“If we did things the way you wanted, you'd be dead by now. I think that shows after today's mission.” Cole continued to speak softly, not giving in to Jay's angered reaction like he obviously wanted him to. And that just pissed Jay off even more.

“I _had_ it under control. You didn't even let me carry on with it! You didn't give me a chance to prove myself.”

“Or give you the chance to kill yourself,” Cole said, putting away his weapons. He tried to move towards his bed, but Jay blocked his path. 

“Cole, I'm just as valuable of a ninja as any of the other guys, but I don't see you treat any of _them_ like this. I feel like it's _me_ specifically you have a problem with.” He crossed his arms defiantly. “Is it? What's your problem with me? What is it about me that makes you want to act like such an asshole about it?”

“Jay-” Cole tried, growing impatient. 

Jay doesn't let him continue. “Is it because I'm small? You think that makes me weak? Or because I'm childish? Do you think I'm childish? Say something, goddammit!”

“You talk too much,” Cole growled, making Jay's heart jump. But he smiled smugly right after. 

“Why don't you shut me up then?” he challenged. 

Jay yelped in surprise when his back suddenly came in contact with a wall, the air knocked out of him instantly. He panicked for a moment. Usually whenever Jay would purposely annoy Cole and try to argue with him, Cole would keep his cool and would never indulge Jay with a reaction, let alone a physical one. 

Cole's powers made him much stronger than Jay, and he could seriously hurt him if he wanted. Jay never figured he'd ever lay a hand on him, yet here they were. 

He waited for a blow to come, but it didn't. Instead, a mouth connected with his, and suddenly, he was being kissed roughly by Cole. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't react in any other way, and just let it happen. Once the shock passed over, he realized what was happening and pushed him away. “What the hell was that?” he asked, wiping at his mouth. 

“It shut you up, didn't it?” Cole snarked. 

“I'll shut _you_ up,” he snapped back. He threw himself at Cole and tackleed him onto the ground, crashing his lips against Cole's. 

He pinned him down with his entire body, which was unnecessary with how Cole had no intention of getting up. In fact, he took a fistful of Jay's shirt in his hand and pulled him closer, allowing Jay to shove his tongue further down his mouth. 

Jay was straddling his hips, and had grabbed a handful of Cole's hair, tugging harshly. He pulled his head back to better angle the kiss. A groan escaped Cole's mouth, the ruthlessness that Jay was displaying turned him on. 

He rolled his hips upwards, his groin straining against his pants at the intense arousal coursing through him. 

Apparently, Jay hadn't noticed he was having _that_ effect on him until Cole had done that, because he broke the kiss with a gasp and jumped off of him, landing hard on his ass. 

Cole propped himself up on his elbows, still panting from the intense kiss they had shared. He saw Jay staring at him, a million thoughts running through his head no doubt. The only thought going through Cole's head was how much he wanted to fuck him into the ground. 

“You're hard,” Jay squeaked, after finally breaking out of whatever trance he was in. 

“No shit, you fucking idiot,” Cole snarled. Here he was, aching in his pants, and Jay had the audacity to act oblivious?

The uncertainty in Jay's eyes was quickly replaced with anger at Cole's aggressive response. “ _You're_ the fucking idiot,” Jay spat, getting up and storming towards the door. 

Great, Cole thought. He's just had an impulsive, adrenaline-driven makeout session with Jay after arguing with him, and now he was gonna leave him with blue balls. 

But instead of walking out like Cole had expected him to, he locked the door, the click echoing around the room. 

Before Cole could react in any way, Jay had already made his way back over, and shoved him roughly onto the ground. Taken off guard, Cole's back hit the floor once more with a loud ' _thump_ '. He grunted and was cut off when Jay's mouth locked with his, kissing him with the same intensity as before. 

He sat right on top of his erection, causing Cole to moan loudly into the kiss. He tried to break away to control his breathing, but Jay didn't allow him to, holding his face firmly between both his hands and working a skillful tongue in Cole's mouth. 

Jay grinded his hips against Cole's in such a erotic way that he choked. This time Cole forcefully pushed him away, taking deep gulps of air, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Jay laughed at him. His voice was raspy from the fervor of the kiss and his cheeks were flushed a bright shade of pink. “Too intense for you, oh mighty ninja of earth? Brought to his knees from just a kiss? I expected more from you," he mocked snidely. 

Cole glared at him, and once recovered, pushed Jay to the ground, pinning him by the wrists. “ _I'll_ show you intense,” he growled. He brought his mouth up to Jay's neck and started sucking. Hard enough for him to leave a mark but not enough for it to be painful. 

He could feel the onset of Jay's erection rubbing up against his own as he did so. Cole decided to help with that, and began to dry hump him, starting off slowly so that Jay could stop him if he wanted to. 

He only reacted by moaning into his ear and bucking his hips up for more friction. Cole took that as encouragement, and sped up his movements. 

“Fuck,” Jay cursed breathlessly, wrists straining as he struggled under Cole's tight grip. “Are you gonna take off our pants or are we gonna come in them like a couple of virgin teens?”

Cole smiled. “Is that what you want?”

“Yeah, that's what I just said,” he remarked impatiently, wriggling underneath him. 

“You gotta tell me _exactly_ what you want, sparkplug, or I won't do it,” he said, reveling in how desperate Jay was becoming. 

Jay took a deep breath, to even his breathing out, and spoke. “I want you to get off my dick, get us out of these clothes, and I want you to fucking touch me.”

Cole cupped the bulge in Jay's pants and squeezed, making him cry out. “Here?” he asked innocently. 

“ _Yes_ , there. Shit.” He used his now freed hand to try and shove his pants down, shimmying in the constricting position he was in. Cole grabbed his hand and pulled it back up with the other, holding them both up with one hand. 

“You wanted _me_ to do it, didn't you?”

“Well get on with it then,” he urged, squirming. 

“Eager, are we?” he teased, working on pulling Jay's pants down with one hand. 

“ _You're_ the one who started- _Oh_.” Jay bucked up into Cole's hand. He’d finally managed to pull him out and was holding him in a firm grasp, unmoving, as if to tease Jay. Something which he wasn’t having. 

He thrusted upwards into the tightness of Cole’s fist, shaking from the feeling. “C'mon, you bastard. Are you gonna make me do all the work?”

Cole raised an eyebrow. Then started stroking him, a delicious up and down movement fixed with the right amount of twist at the end to make him mewl at the touch. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned. “Ahh. Faster. _Fuck_.”

“You curse a lot when you're horny,” Cole commented, amused. He stopped jerking him off, and let go off Jay's wrists. 

“What the hell. Why are you stopping,” Jay whined, trying to pull Cole's hand back. 

“I don't know. I kinda wanna suck your dick.”

“Huh?”

Before Jay could react in any way, Cole had already taken the entirety of his dick into his mouth, from the tip to the base. All in one second. 

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Jay cursed. He tugged harshly on Cole's hair, trying to anchor himself to reality as Cole bobbed his head with expert skill. “Where the _hell_ is your gag reflex? _Fuck_.”

If Cole had continued like that for any longer, he might've just came in his mouth, but he pulled off with a cheeky grin. 

“ _Stop_ stopping, I swear. I'll kill you.”

“You're so noisy.”

“Well, _yeah_. I can't help it when you're sucking my dick like _that_. Where'd you learn to do that?”

Cole smirked. “I'm just naturally talented.”

“Bullshit.”

Cole shushed him and went in for another kiss, pressing his entire body against his. 

Jay whined into the kiss, feeling Cole's rock hardness rub against his bare dick. “Take off your pants, asshole.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Cole sarcastically returned. “Arms up first. You're not naked enough.”

Jay did as he was told and Cold quickly pulled off Jay's shirt, tossing it to the side. He then moved on to his pants, making eye contact before pulling out his dick

Upon seeing the look on Jay's face, he smirked. "Relax, I won't put it inside you. I know you couldn't take it."

"Oh, I could take it! It's not even that…big.” The words died in Jay's throat when he felt Cole's cock rub against his. Cole had taken them both in the same hand, and was simultaneously jerking them off. 

“Oh? You think you could take it? In this little hole?” he asked, innocently teasing his finger around Jay's entrance. 

Jay whimpered, shuddering when Cole pressed his finger right against it. “Ngh. Do it,” he challenged. “What, are you afraid to hurt me? Don't you want me to shut up?”

Cole laughed. “As if that'll get you to shut up.” He did get up, however, and walked towards one of the cabinets in their room, returning with a small bottle of lube.

He rubbed it on three of his fingers, and pressed one of them against his hole like he did before. Jay hissed at the coldness of it, recoiling slightly. 

Cole looked Jay in the eyes. “You tell me to stop if you want me to stop. Otherwise I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want with you. Got it?”

Jay gulped at the commanding tone and nodded. 

“Say it.”

“G-Got it. _Oh_.”

Cole shoved his entire finger down to the knuckle, not giving time to mentally prepare for it. It was a strange feeling, but certainly not unpleasant. 

“You're a virgin, aren't you?” Cole asked, still not moving his finger. 

“What gave it away?” Jay joked, trying to adjust to the feeling. “Does it feel like a virgin's hole?”

“You're so tight.” Cole finally curled his finger slightly, sending shivers up Jay's spine. “There's no way I'll fit.”

“Get off your high horse. I can take it.”

“Then try to relax, will ya?” He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, repeatedly thrusting in and out for a bit. “I'm gonna add another finger.”

“Do it.”

Cole did it, although a lot more carefully than he did the first one. Jay felt himself being stretched out, and was way more conscious of how it felt now that the second finger was there. 

He waited again, before slowly thrusting those two fingers in and out, curling and scissoring as he went. 

Jay was trembling from the sensation, with his arms wrapped around Cole's neck for support. He grabbed a fistful of Cole's shirt and moaned loudly when something about the way Cole twisted his fingers sent tingles throughout his entire body. 

“You like that?” Cole asked, rubbing Jay's prostate more directly. 

Jay let out a choked up moan. “ _Cole_ ,” he whimpered. 

“I'm putting in a third.”

He did, still rubbing against that particular spot and _oh god_ Jay was overwhelmed. “Can you just put your dick in me already?”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“Cole,” he whined. “I'm tougher than I look. Trust me, for once. _Please_.”

Cole seemed to be reminded of their argument earlier, and appeared less uncertain after that. He pulled out his fingers, Jay moaning from the drag of the pull, and pulled his shirt off. 

He opened the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand. He wrapped his hand around his dick, spreading it as he jerked himself off. 

“Stop me if it starts hurting,” Cole said, lining his lube covered dick against Jay's hole. 

He nodded his head encouragingly, trying to relax his muscles like Cole told him to. He felt Cole slowly push in the tip, and continue when Jay didn't react negatively. Halfway through and Jay was already feeling the burn of himself being stretched out. 

Jay no longer had the option of grabbing onto Cole's shirt for support, so he instead opted for tugging harshly on Cole's hair, pulling on a fistful of his long, dark hair as Cole bottomed out. 

“Good?” Cole asked, searching Jay's face for any sign of discomfort. 

He tried to confirm but all he managed was a choked up gasp. He nodded instead. 

He felt Cole slowly pull out, and then sharply thrust back in. 

Jay moaned into Cole's ear. “Fuck. Oh. How are you so big, fuck.”

Cole continued his slow thrusting, and Jay could feel him trembling, probably from containing himself so as not to hurt Jay. 

“G-Go faster,” Jay encouraged, panting heavily. 

Cole didn't need to be told twice. He gradually picked up the pace, becoming less composed and his thrusting more irregular. 

Cole moaned, a low, guttural sound that sent shivers up Jay's spine. He lowered Jay so that his back was to the ground, and fixed his hips at a different angle. An angle which allowed for easy access to that spot that had Jay crying out loud. 

“ _Cole_! Oh. Yes. There, p-please. _Oh_.”

The room was filled with the sound of Jay's incoherent, pleasured ramblings and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. 

“Should've known you'd be loud while getting your ass fucked,” Cole murmured breathlessly. “You love my cock _that_ much, huh?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jay breathed. “I love it _so_ much. Fuck.”

Jay felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he felt an orgasm nearing. He'd been teased for so long, the stimulation was becoming overwhelming. Cole seemed to notice that as well, and grabbed Jay's cock, stroking it to match along with the speed of his thrusts.

He quickly came into Cole's hand, crying out as stars filled his vision and his entire body shook. He clenched around Cole as he did, and sent him over the edge not long after. He came with a low groan, and Jay felt his cum spill into him; a foreign feeling to him. 

They waited a couple moments, panting and trying to catch their breath. Cole pulled out his softening cock and decided to take the spot beside Jay, falling heavily with a sigh. 

“Sorry, I didn't ask if I should pull out. You're kind of a mess right now.”

“It's alright.” He kind of liked the way it felt spilling out of his hole, but he wouldn't say. 

Neither made the move to get up, and Jay almost figured he'd fall asleep there, until he heard a knock at the door and both boys hastily sat up, but realized that Jay had locked the door before they started their sexual escapades. 

“Hey, are you guys alright?” said the voice behind the door. “I heard you guys fighting. Kai told me not to bother you guys, but it sounded like it was getting pretty…rough.”

Another voice made itself present. “Lloyd, you idiot, I told you not to bother them!”

“But I just wanted to help-”

“Trust me, they're fine…”

Their voices fade away, and they remain silent until they're sure they've finally gone. 

Jay snorted. “He definitely heard us fucking.”

“I wouldn't doubt it if they all did. You're so loud.”

“Yeah, like _that_ was a surprise,” Jay returned jokingly. “We should probably get cleaned.”

Jay got up and cringed as he felt Coles cum dribble down his leg. As much as he was loving it during the post-orgasmic state he was in, he was finally feeling the sweat and stickiness of everything everywhere. 

“Hey, um, Jay,” Cole spoke up nervously, after they had both cleaned themselves and dressed in fresh clothing. “Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I wasn't really mad at you. Well. I was more worried actually. I don't like it when you carelessly throw yourself in harmful situations like that. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'd just rather it not happen. Because I care about you.”

“Sorry for being a little bitch about it too.” Jay smiled. “I care about you too. Maybe a little too much, actually. Though I think we both know that after… y'know.”

Cole laughed. “Yeah, I know.” He adds as a second thought, “Maybe we could do this again sometime? Preferably on a softer surface.”

Jay laughed. “I don't know, I kinda like how terrible my back feels. Maybe I'm a masochist. Who knows.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Duh,” Jay said, and planted a soft kiss on Cole's cheek. 

“You missed,” Cole joked. 

Jay rolled his eyes affectionately. He pulled on Cole's shirt and brought him in for a kiss on the lips. A sweet kiss, that practically melts Coles heart in his chest. 

“Better?”

“Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment/kudos I greatly appreciate every single one :) This fic goes out the bruise cell gc ily 😔
> 
> There aren't many bruise smuts on this site, so I decided to contribute. I'm a little bit rusty, bear with me pls. Also, if you got any fav bruise (or any ninjago ship really) smut fic recommendations, throw them over to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ranvirn47?s=09) I need some spice 👀


End file.
